<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaminari by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439705">Kaminari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Art is Magic, F/M, Light Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiana had never created artwork before. She sold other peoples art to the highest bidder. So when she sculpts a doorway to another world and Thor crosses it, she's astounded!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had never tried to paint or draw before.</p><p>I worked in the art field, but it was at an auction house. I watched others buy the beautiful art that I loved so much.</p><p>So this time as I wove the runework into the design, something I’d seen in the museum, I put my heart and soul into the door I was sculpting.</p><p>I put the last rune in and it was complete.</p><p>And then the light overtook me and I fainted.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Thor exited the bifrost in a strange place. He had meant to go to Midgard, but he was in a woman’s room.</p><p>She was dressed as a priestess.</p><p>The woman had golden hair and blue eyes and soft porcelain skin.</p><p>Thor picked her up and placed her on the couch. He didn’t know much of healing, but when he touched her, her sacred power began to draw on his own powers to heal herself.</p><p>It would not be long until she awoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor ravaged the kitchen while waiting for her to wake.</p><p>He found a lot of strange food and ate it all.</p><p>“Who are you and why are you eating me out of house and home?” The woman said.</p><p>“I am Thor, Son of Odin.” Thor said. “You called me here, Priestess.”</p><p>“Oh! Your a god, aren’t you?” The woman said. “Right. I’m Kiana. Yes I’m a priestess, but I’ve never done anything like this before. Those runes awakened my powers.”</p><p>“Runes are very magical, Priestess.” Thor said.</p><p>“It’s Kiana.” Kiana said.</p><p>“Alright Kiana.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>So right. The first time I use my powers, I summon a GOD.</p><p>That was so awesome.</p><p>I couldn’t stop looking at him. He literally glowed.</p><p>“You’re glowing.” I said.</p><p>“So are you Kiana.” Thor said.</p><p>I looked at my hands. He was right. Somehow our powers had melded, made me stronger.</p><p>“You have become my priestess, correct?” Thor said.</p><p>I blushed. “I think so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We must return to Asgard at once!” Thor said. “I must present you to my father!”</p><p>“Asgard?” I said. “But this is my home!”</p><p>Thor cupped her face in his hands. “Your home is with me. You are my priestess.”</p><p>I sighed. “I guess I could find a new home. With you.”</p><p>He grabbed me and kissed me with such a passion I lost my breath.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>“Heimdall!’ Thor cried. “Open the Bifrost!”</p><p>A great shining light called them through the Bifrost.</p><p>Kiana was screaming and wouldn’t let go of his hand. He pulled her into an embrace as the lights of Asgard overtook them.</p><p>“Asgard.” Kiana whispered.</p><p>“Home.” Thor murmered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knelt before Odin’s throne.</p><p>“Amazing.” Odin said. “A real priestess. You may rise.”</p><p>I stood. Odin said he was amazed, but he looked at me with suspicion.</p><p>Loki, his other son, stared at me with fascination.</p><p>“What joy Father!” Thor grinned. “She is my priestess, and my bride!”</p><p>Odin opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>Frigga stopped him. “We shall bless this union.”</p><p>“By all means.” Loki spoke at last. “Blessings.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Thor didn’t like the way Father and Loki looked at Kiana.</p><p>Loki often wanted what was his, and Father did not like magic very much. But Mother had magic, so it seemed he had relented.</p><p>“Come my love. Let us take a bath!”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Together Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor woke on Kiana’s bed. He could hear sounds from the kitchen. He sat up, and walked to the full-length mirror.</p><p>He was still glowing with her golden light. His hair looked like it was made of gold.</p><p>Smelling the scent of food, Thor made his way into the kitchen.</p><p>Kiana was there, and she was singing to herself as she cooked a delicious smelling breakfast. Thor sat a the dining room table.</p><p>Kiana came in the room carrying a platter and ready to serve breakfast. Somehow she’d conjured Midgardian food.</p><p>“It looks amazing.” Thor said. “Did you make all that yourself?”</p><p>“I-I did. I was hoping you would wake up soon!” Kiana smiled. “Eat all you want, I made it for you.”</p><p>Thor had never eaten human food, except since the time when he was stranded on earth. This woman’s food looked much better than what he had eaten then.</p><p>He uncertainly picked up the fork and tried the eggs and toast and bacon. Thor found he loved the bacon and toast, but he didn’t much care for the eggs.</p><p>Kiana giggled. “It’s ok. Have some more bacon. You don’t have to eat the eggs.”</p><p>She spread some jelly on her toast.</p><p>“What’s that? Can I have some?”</p><p>Kiana took his toast and spread the jam on it, then handed it back.</p><p>Thor tasted it and smiled. “It’s sweet! I think I like sweet things.”</p><p>“That’s good!” Kiana said. “You must try more things. I want to make you all your favorite things.”</p><p>“F-Favorite?” Thor wondered. “I don’t have favorites. This is my first time eating human food this good. I have found myself hungry.”</p><p>“Any time you’re hungry, I’ll give you food.” Kiana said. “You can live here with me and we can be together always.”</p><p>Thor kissed her. “Together forever. I like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>